Collapssed
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka was enjoying a day out when Tsubaki and Soul tell her Black Star is missing; they think he collapssed somewhere. Maka panicks as he runs around and eventually finds him in a weak state. MakaxBlackStar fic.


The day had been fairly average. Maka had been enjoying the afternoon on a Saturday. She had gone and done some shopping, went to eat at her favorite cafe, and even managed to avoid her Papa, yep she'd say she had a pretty good day, until now...

Tsubaki and Soul suddenly came running toward Maka, they looked panicked.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled as she approtched her.

"W-what, w-what's wrong?" Maka asked her; she could now see she had been crying.

"Black Star is missing," Soul explained.

Maka snorted. "Why are you so worried, that idiot runs off on his own all the time, he's probably fighting," Maka stated with an irriated sigh.

"No, Maka, you don't get it!" Tsubaki cried.

"Huh?"

"B-Black Star left in pain... h-he wanted to train with the enchanted sword, a-and I said no... he's been in so much pain lately because o-of it, and he was in a lot of pain this morning before he left too, I-I'm worried he's collapssed somewhere," Tsubaki sobbed.

Maka's eyes widened. "Y-you've checked everywhere?" She asked, now concered.

The two nodded grimly.

"W-well we can't give up!" Maka yelled as she ran off in a random direction.

Maka was never a big fan of Black Star, but on the odd occasion she did, she always had this bubbly, almost warm feeling around him. She pondered why over and over in her head but could only come up with one answer, he was sweet.

Her heart raced as she ran around blindly, the ony thought in her mind was to find him and make sure he was alright.

Maka checked the basketball court, the academy, his bedroom, and finally his favorite resturant, nothing. Maka felt a tinge of sadness as she wondered around not even watching where she was, and because of that she tripped over something.

Her eyes looked back to see what she had tripped over, it wasn't a something, but a someone... Black Star to be more correct. Maka dropped her bags and picked up Black Star and laid him against her chest, he appeared to be out cold.

"HELP! S-SOMEONE HELP ME!" Maka screamed as loudly as she could.

A small cough came from beside her and she looked over. Black Star's eyes were barely opened, there was heavy black circles under his eyes, Maka could feel herself become teary eyed.

"B-Black Star," she sobbed trying to push back tears.

A weak smiled covered his lips as he lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek. Maka used her free hand to rest it over his abnormally cold hand (considering it was the middle of summer).

"B-Black Star... d-don't die..." she begged as several tears made their way through; they landed on Black Star's cheek.

"M-Maka...," He trailed off, his voice was so weak, so quiet, it just made Maka's tears fall more and more.

"Black Star, p-please," She didn't even know what she was begging for.

"M-Maka... p-please d-don't cry... I-I really hate it...," Black Star admitted weakly.

"B-but I can't see you die... I-I lied, I-I don't hate you, I-I mean sometimes I do, b-but... i-if you die I'll never know!"

"N-Never know what?" He asked, confused.

"I-if I l-love you or not," she admitted as more and more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Black Star's eyes widened as he began to process what Maka had just told him. Using the hand he already had against her cheek, he moved it to the back of her neck and using all the strength he had, pull Maka down towards him. Maka caught on quickly and pressed her lips to his. Her tears now splashing on his face. She pulled back a bit to look at Black Star, there was a weak little smirk on his lips.

"I-I had been h-hoping for that s-since we were kids," He admitted weakly.

"Y-you w-what?" Maka asked him, shocked.

"W-why do you t-think I piss you o-off all the time i-idiot?" Black Star laughed weakly as a cough left his lungs and shook his whole body.

"A-are you s-saying you've always liked m-me?" Maka asked, still basically speechless.

He nodded.

"Bl-Black Star... Help! Someone plese help me!" She screamed loudly.

His eyes fell shut and his hand fell back down to his side, motionless.

Maka began to panic as she stood up and ran up to find someone. She found someone quickly and panicked.

"P-Please help me! M-My friend is out c-cold, I'm not strong enough t-to take him anywhere, p-please!" She rushed through her sentecnce; her whole body was trembling.

The person nodded and ran after Maka. He scooped up Black Star and took him to the academy.

The news about Black Star was traveling slowly, he could be dead before the others even realised he had been found. Maka cried on his lap as he laid motionless in the bed. He liked her, maybe even loved her, and she didn't even have time to tell him she felt the same.

By nightfall Maka was tired and weak. Her eyes were blood shot and heavy from crying. Maka got up to leave when she heard him stirr. The moon cast the perfect light over his face as his ocean blue eyes began to flutter open. Maka ran to his side and gripped his hand as tears that she didn't know she had left began to fall again.

"B-Black... Star," was all she could get out.

His eyes shifted to her as a smile tugged at his lips. "I don't get why you're getting so worked up, I'm not going to die," He stated sounding more like himself.

"You idiot!" She yelled as a book was flung across his head. "I thought you were dying!" She screamed in frustration.

"OW!" He yelled as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Gods don't die, so neither do I, Maka," He stated happily before a cough left his lips again.

His lips. Maka's mind drifted back to when they kissed. Was he lying? Did he actually think he was dying at that point, or did he kiss her cause he meant it?

"Hello, earth to Maka!" Black Star yelled trying to pull her from her trance.

"B-Black Star," Her eyes looked hazy.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Why did you want me to kiss you earlier?" She asked simply.

A blush spread across his face. "You kissed me, n-ot the other way around, I have no idea what you're talking about," He averted his gaze to the wall.

"No, you pulled me down, why?" She asked keeping his attention.

"W-well I ah-"

"Did you actually think you were dying? Was that your dying wish, or do you really like me?" She asked looking serious.

His face turned a deep cherry red. "W-well I ah, know I wasn't dying...," He tralied off, proving Maka was right.

"Y-you actually meant what you said?" Maka asked taking a step closer to him.

The sweat was roling down his face as he gave a very small nod.

A smile fell over her lips as she closed the space between their faces like she had earlier that day. This time Black Star froze solid. Maka laughed against his lips before mumbling, "Kiss me back,"

Black Star's eyes remained wide open as he did as Maka told him. Maka reached her arms around his neck as she sat on the edge of his bed. Maka smirked as she let her tongue graze over his lips. He tensed under her touch. "J-just do it, Black Star," She mumbled again.

Black Star gave in again as he parted his lips. Maka's tongue sliped through the hole and met Black Star's. The two fought for dominace as Black Star began to relax and his eyes fell shut, wrapping his arms around Maka's thin frame. The lack of oxygen made Black Star wince in pain from his chest. He pulled away and rested his head on Maka's shoulder, panting heavily. Maka smiled and wrapped her arms around the ninja.

"Black Star, I feel the same about you, you know," She admitted.

A small laugh could be heard from Black Star as he weakly pulled himself up and looked into Maka's eyes. "Y-you know, that could be used a-as a type of training."

Maka gaped - he didn't really think that was a type of training... did he?

"Ah B-Black Star,"

"I know i-it wasn't training Maka, I-I was just kidding," He admitted with a smile.

She laughed and hugged him tightly again. "P-please stop pushing yourself so hard," Maka begged.

"Fine, on one condition,"

Maka moved to look into his eyes. "What would that be?" She asked, confused.

Black Star connected their lips for a quick moment. "P-promise that you'll be my girlfriend,"

Her eyes widened. "O-of course, I-I can do that," She agreed, dazed.

They threw their arms around each other once more as the door opened, they didn't even flinch.

* * *

><p>AN: Another BlackStarxMaka fic, YAY! :3 They're so cute, I dont care what people say! Hehehehe Good? Bad? Let me know... in other words REVIEW! O.o<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
